


What are you waiting for

by mokuzai_zi



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuzai_zi/pseuds/mokuzai_zi
Summary: 啊話說英文對白都是最近看gv學來的哈哈哈（





	What are you waiting for

不，這很不對，這是錯的，事情不應該是這樣。

Clark知道自己現在應該用他的超級速度關上門，然後忘掉現在看到的一切頭也不回的離開現場。

然而他沒有，他什麼都沒有做，而是像被施了魔法一樣呆在門口，一步都動不了。

他應該在開門前透視一眼的，這樣他就能看見Dick蜷在Bruce懷裡任他脫下衣服，並且在自己進入這個房間之前就等著撲進自己懷裡。

「你不會就這麼把他的熱情晾到一邊吧，Clark」Bruce端坐在沙發上，優雅的翹著腿，晃了晃手裡半空的酒杯。

男孩上身的襯衫被脫到一半，耳尖殷紅，心跳的頻率快速且有力到幾乎震動男人敏感聽覺的耳膜。

「Supes，至少幫我關個門？」還在男人驚異男孩居然能把這個稱呼使用的如此性感的時候，男孩又故作失誤的改口，「或許不該在你帶著眼鏡的時候這麼叫你、Clark？」

男孩的聲線好似一雙無形並強有力的手把他拉進眼前這潭深淵，Clark幾乎是無法控制自己腳步的走近了男孩，還不忘如他說的那樣帶上了門。

_Damn，他之前怎麼從未意識到男孩的身體線條這麼火辣的來著。_

男人岌岌可危的理性帶著他無措地拼出了語句完整的字詞，「我想，你或許應該穿好衣服，呃，我是說、、」

他知道自己此刻在男孩身體上流連的眼神從Bruce看起來一定滑稽極了，簡直就像青春期偷了老爸私房錢去紅燈區的處男一樣舉止無措。不過好在男孩一如往常的善解人意幫他化解了當下的尷尬。

然後給了他一個更尷尬的狀況——男孩把手徑直伸進了那個早就有些鼓脹的褲襠裡，並揉捏了起來。

Clark緊張的吸了口氣，渾身的肌肉都僵硬的像被按下了暫停鍵。他幾乎是屏住呼吸感受著男孩湊上來的舌尖極其色情的貼上了自己的唇。Clark潛意識裡的抵禦被男孩如數擊垮，在大腦當機的瞬間被狠狠推了一把，服從的被男孩按在椅子上。

男孩騎跨在他的腿上，他知道他該推開男孩了，他早該這麼做的，可他還是沒有。他飛速的、幾乎是下意識的掃了一眼坐在對面沙發的Bruce，像是求助，抑或是請求許可。

「你在介意什麼？」Dick明知故問的把Clark的臉扳過來與自己對視，「是因為Bruce？可是你看他現在准許呢」男孩說著，挑起了男人鼻樑上的眼鏡把它取了下來，直視著對方深邃眼窩裡的藍色。那是與Bruce不一樣的色澤，卻同樣對男孩有著無法抗拒的吸引。

「Clark.... ** _Do you want me_** ？」

「當，當然！我的意思是、」Clark的視線一直都在不安的望著Bruce，就像是在餓虎面前搶食的豺狼，小心卻又難以抗拒。

「那你現在可以對我做你想做的了。」男孩打斷了躊躇的男人，會意的笑著。

男孩溫熱的氣息吐在Clark的耳側，緊接著，男人無法抗拒的吻住了男孩送上來的唇。男孩的唇和舌都過分柔軟，美好的仿佛像是幻覺。Dick綿密的睫毛會在接吻的時候微微煽動著，嗓子裡也會發出模糊不清的嗚咽，但是Clark聽得出那是享受，以及對自己吻技的肯定。

「可以幫我脫掉嗎？這真的很礙事。」Dick拉著Clark的手放在自己的褲子上。

「非常願意。」

不置可否，現在的Clark被男孩撩動得巴不得馬上撕掉他全部遮擋，但他還是努力的穩住自己以至於不會傷到男孩，畢竟他懷裡的男孩只是個力量無法和他匹敵的普通人。

他早該承認的，潛藏在他心底深處的事實，他看著男孩從小到現在，或許這罪惡的慾望早就在心裡紮根發芽，現在的他又怎能抗拒這個男孩的吸引呢。

當Clark終於得以把Dick的褲子脫乾淨以後，他只是望著男孩的身體就越發覺得襠部漲的難過。其實如果他想，早就能把男孩身體看遍了，可令他感到奇怪的是以往他竟然從未有過這股慾望，而如今的自己就像著了魔，近乎失常的渴求著男孩能像這樣坐在他身上由著他插入。

Dick也的確如男人所願的，放出了Clark內褲裡的那根巨物。男孩用自己的臀縫磨蹭著它，淺淺的抿著嘴，似乎是因男人'超人'的尺寸而滿意。

Clark看著男孩火辣的動作，感到口乾舌燥並下意識的吞了口口水，他甚至都沒注意到自己加重的低沈呼吸，還有難以抑制的抬了抬胯。

男孩只是靠在Clark肩上細弱蚊音的哼了一聲，但這衝擊於超級聽力來說就是在男人耳邊炸響了數枚煙火。

_他停不下來了。_

Clark用幾乎硬到發疼的性器在男孩穴口蹭了幾下，就準備向男孩請求進入的許可，隨後他才注意到，對面沙發上西裝革履的男人早就起身，朝這裡走來。

「Bruce，抱歉我不是、呃你知道我其實、本來、、、」

「別緊張Clark，我沒有生氣，」相比語無倫次的Clark，Bruce態度冷靜，「如果我不允許，他一根手指頭你都碰不到。」

「別這麼嚴肅嘛Bruce～」男孩還是一如既往的笑意，拽過了Bruce的領帶與他接吻，「加入我們麼？這會很棒的，我保證。」

接著在Dick的引誘下，Clark看到Bruce舉止優雅的脫下了西裝外套，接著毫不避諱的解開了腰帶，挑眉看著還未緩過神的自己。

「你會喜歡他的。」Bruce用肯定甚至有些驕傲的語氣說道。

我本來也很喜歡他。Clark在心裡默默為自己申明。

隨著Bruce拉下了褲子的拉鏈，放出性器的同時、抬起男孩腰胯的手自然得把男孩拉近，動作熟練並連貫的進入了他。

從參與者變為旁觀者的感受並不好受。失去了自己懷裡的溫度，Clark硬挺的陰莖在空氣中尷尬的站著，而他則只能看著男孩一邊在自己面前性感的呻吟一邊享受和另一個男人的性愛。

「你可以吻他，Clark」大概是覺得這位呆坐在椅子上的友人過於可憐，Bruce決定施以慈悲的指導他和自己一起共赴極樂。

Clark聽從的試著捏起男孩的下巴和他相吻，難以自已的留戀於男孩醉人的呻吟和口腔裡淡淡的威士忌味道，那大概是來源於先前Bruce手裡的酒杯吧。

男孩即使正被身後的男人頂弄著，也能做到用手照顧起Clark那湧著前液的性器。或許比不上溫熱盡致的腸道，但男孩很好的手活技術也讓Clark樂得其中。

Bruce老道的帶領著Clark，「或許你可以再撫摸些他身上別的地方，比如那些我照顧不到的。」

男孩一邊持續著這個吻一邊牽著Clark的手摸上自己的胸口、乳頭、然後是腹肌分明的小腹、最後帶到了硬挺著的陰莖。

「....Help me.....Clark.....」Dick情色的叫著男人名字的行為簡直又是一把大火落在了易燃的爆炸物上，他真的無法理解Bruce先前究竟是哪裡來的自制力控制住自己的。

Clark領會的跟著擼動起男孩的性器，而顯然換來的回饋並不足以讓男人滿足，他自認為他明確的知道自己那根球桿到底想要進什麼洞。他側頭看了眼Bruce，用眼神請示，「Can I...？」

Bruce會心的揚了揚嘴角，大度的從男孩身體裡抽了出來，還把男孩他推回了Clark的腿上。

Dick看著Bruce把那還堅硬的東西放回褲子裡，有些不好意思的請示「...Bruce..你需要的話，我可以幫你口？」

「不了，你歸Clark了，你不是總和我說想試試麼，正好今天就好好享受吧，」Bruce咬了咬男孩通紅的耳廓，「反正我想要你的時候，在哪都可以。」

撂下一句又足以加進‘花花公子布魯斯韋恩名言大賞’的語錄，Bruce退回了沙發，還抬抬桌上拿起的高腳杯，做了個cheers的手勢。

而Clark也終於如願的進入了男孩的身體，並且是強勢的一插到底。男孩的身體緊緻並火熱，與他所想像和渴求的一致，這著實令他著迷、淪陷。

DIck滿足的低吟著，他切實的感受到身體被他崇拜已久的男人填滿，那感覺使他彷彿變回一個未經人事的處子般青澀，被男人霸道的開拓到從未被觸及過的深處。

「.....Blue...You're so good at fucking me...」Dick吐露的每個字詞似乎都打著顫，他自覺的擺動起柔軟靈活的腰部，好讓對方粗碩的性器碾過他敏感的高潮點。

Clark相信男孩發出的唔咽和懇求都相應著愉悅，他迎合著Dick的節奏，開始刻意的朝著對使男孩呻吟拔高的地方進攻，對於好學並領悟性極高的氪星人來說，在情愛之事上他總是頗有自信。

可惜Clark似乎是要忘記了自己正位於正義聯盟的私下成員聚會，他早該意識到中途打斷不值得大驚小怪的。

「Clark？你不是說拿杯水嗎？在裡面待的也夠久了吧。」這是Diana的聲音，好在這位極具教養的亞馬遜女神敲了敲門，還不至於把椅子上激情的兩人打個措手不及。

「沒事Diana，」Bruce及時的來到了門前化解緊張，響應著女人「只是我還有Dick在這兒多聊了幾句，你們先繼續。」

Diana看了眼門縫裡掛著布魯西式笑容的男人，信任的回以微笑，只留了一句別讓我們等太久就轉身回到熙攘的聚會裡去了。

看著危機解除後Clark一臉比解決了一場大事件還安心的表情，Bruce只是好心的關起並鎖上了門，深藏功與名。

肉體碰撞的啪啪聲重新在房間裡響起，Clark甚至下意識的使用了透視而看見男孩完全沒入了自己陰莖的腔內。這可真是過分情色了，Clark滿面潮紅的想著。

男孩的頭仰著，毫不克制的流露出忘情且淫膩的呻吟，Clark上前親暱的啃咬著男孩的喉結和脖頸，在這場性愛開始不久男人就已經發現男孩這周圍是敏感帶的事實，並樂此不疲、身體力行的確認著。

Clark感受著男孩穴口的夾緊，他繃著身體，一次又一次的喚著Clark的名字，顯然是知道對方也到達了臨界點。

「可以的....射在裡面就好....」男孩在高潮之前再次吻住了男人，含糊的用動情的聲線說著。

無套性愛的美好大概是沒有男人願意拒絕的，當然也包括Clark，他狠狠地回吻著男孩，男孩也激烈的加深這個吻，終於在最後幾下挺動裡達到高潮。瞬間，Clark只覺得自己眼前一片空白。

而幾秒過後，他似乎發現，眼前和大腦都的確是字面意義上的一片空白。

「呃...頭...好痛」Clark努力睜開雙眼，看到的是瞭望塔的醫療室的天棚，而自己頭上和身上都纏著乾淨的白色繃帶。

「你醒了，Blue！感覺怎麼樣？我可擔心死你了」男孩關切的看著他，而那誘人的雙唇就離他僅有幾釐米。

該死，他在想什麼，自己居然還下意識的咽了口口水。

「你被氪石子彈擊中以後已經昏迷了3個小時零52分鐘。Dick說一直要在這裡守著，我就沒趕他走。剛才Diana還過來試著叫過你，不過似乎你還是沒什麼反應。你還好麼、Clark？」蝙蝠俠從佈滿數據和圖表的顯示屏前轉過身來，走近自己的病床。

「呃、我猜....應該沒什麼問題了...我一個人待一會兒就會好的，謝謝你，Dick，還有Bruce。」Clark尷尬的翻下了床，飽含歉意的對男孩笑笑，拔掉了貼在身上那些複雜的的儀器，逃也似的離開了房間。

「他真的沒事嗎？我總覺得他看起來怪怪的。」Dick有些困惑的撓撓頭，一臉疑惑的看著Bruce。

「不，我想只是這次氪石的負作用過強了而已。」

「是麼？希望我沒做錯什麼吧...」男孩有些沮喪，像是個不小心犯了錯的小孩，他還以為是自己惹了什麼麻煩才讓超人對他避而遠之的「不過說起來，粉色氪石的作用到底是什麼啊？你還沒告訴過我。」

Bruce聽到Dick如此問到，轉頭看了看超人慌亂逃走留下的床鋪，又瞄了眼原本貼在超人身上的儀器裡顯示的數值，最後意味深長的把視線停留在男孩身上，

「這不重要，你還是不知道比較好。」

瞭望塔大廳角落，Jonn默默咬了一口奧利奧，面色沈重：

作為一個可以讀心的火星人，我不想說話。

the end🦇

**Author's Note:**

> 啊話說英文對白都是最近看gv學來的哈哈哈（


End file.
